Dog Days Are Over
Dog Days Are Over is a song featured in the episode Special Education. The song was originally performed by Florence + The Machine from their debut album Lungs. The song was originally scheduled for release in Nov. 24, 2008, but it was pulled to Dec.1, 2008. It is sung by Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones (solos) with New Directions, in the episode Mr.Schuester wanted to give the solo parts to Rachel but she refused a solo (for the first time) because she was still upset from her recent break-up with Finn. This is the last song of the episode (Special Education). The only New Directions members to record were Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz), Mercedes Jone (Amber Riley), Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron), Mike (Harry Shum Jr.). Cory Monteith (Finn) was originally going to record, but Harry Shum Jr (Mike) ended up recording, due to time constraints as Cory Monteith was shooting exclusive content for Glee - Season 2, Volume 1. Lea Michelle (Rachel) and Mark Salling (Puck) were also intended to record, but it is not known why they were not featured, although speculation suggests they were also filming for Glee - Season 2, Volume 1. It is also the first song (not competition) in which Lauren Zizes participates as a member of New Directions dancing and singing in the background. Lyrics Tina: '''Happiness hit her like a train on a tra-ack. '''Mercedes: '''Coming towards her, stuck, still no turning ba-ack. '''Tina: She hid around corners and she hid under beds Mercedes: '''She killed it with kisses and from it she fl-ed. '''Tina: '''With e-very bubble, she sank with a drink. '''Mercedes: '''And wa-shed it away down the kitchen sink. '''Tina: '''The dog days are over. The dog days are done. The horses are comin' , so you better run. '''All: '''Run fast for your mother; run fast for your father. Run for your children; all your sisters and brothers. Leave all your love and your longing behind. '''Tina and Mercedes: You can't carry it with you if you want to survive. All: '''The dog days are ove-r. '''Tina and Mercedes: '''The dog days are do-ne. '''All: '''Can you hear the horse-s? 'Cause here they come. '''Tina: And I- never wanted anything from yo-u. Except e-verything you had, And what was left after that too. Oh! All''': '''Happiness hit her like a bullet in the ba-ck, Struck from a great height, By someone who should have known be-tte-r than tha-t. The dog days are ove-r. The dog days are done. Can you hear the horses? 'Cause here they co-me. '''Mercedes and Tina: '''Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father. Run for your children; all your sisters and brothers. Leave all your love and your longing behind. You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive. The dog days are ove-r. The dog days are done. Can you hear the horse-s? 'Cause here they co-me. The dog days are ove-r. The dog days are done. The horse-s are co-min', So you'd better ru-n. The dog days and over-r. The dog days are done. The horse-s are co-mi -n', So you'd better ru--n. Charts Videos Video:Full Video Video:Full song Dog Days Are Over Video:Florence The Machine - Dog Days Are Over|Original video Video:Florence The Machine - Dog Days Are Over (2010 Version) Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee Songs Category:New Directions Category:Special Education Category:Songs Category:Season Two Category:Videos Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Season 2 Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Season Two Songs Category:Auditorium Category:Group Numbers Category:Solos of Tina Category:Glee Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Special Education Category:New Directions